This document describes a tool for use in the construction of modular block structures, such as retaining walls. In particular, this document describes a lifting tool that is useful for lifting blocks during the construction of modular block structures such as retaining walls.
Segmental retaining walls are structures made of modular, stacked, pre-cast blocks that provide a stable mass with sufficient weight to retain the pressure created by adjacent soil. In general, mortar is not used to secure the blocks in a segmental retaining wall system. Rather, the blocks contain a tongue-and-groove or other structure that allows the blocks to interlock and hold together by a mechanical and/or friction fit.
Lifting devices for the placement of blocks in segmental retaining walls and other modular block structures are well known. A lifting device may be attached to a backhoe, crane, or other vehicle or tool to lift heavy blocks and move them into place. Unfortunately, current lifting devices have limited use. Many can only lift one block at a time, and thus are time-consuming to use. Others can only be used with certain styles and types of blocks, which means that workers must purchase and carry multiple lifting devices if they want to work with blocks from more than one supplier.
The disclosure contained below describes a new tool that addresses one or more of the problems described above.